The subject invention relates to a signalling game apparatus.
The present invention also relates to a game apparatus utilizing both a plurality of multi-colored signalling cubes, and a plurality of correspondingly colored chips. In the prior art the only use known of colored cubes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,956 that deals with visual recognition.
The present invention also relates to a contest-type game of skill requiring quick physical responses by the participants to a visual recognition of a varying set of color signals produced through chance.
The present invention more particularly relates to a game apparatus for developing abilities of visual recognition and swift physical reactions in an entertaining and challenging way for two or more contestants. This is achieved by combining a contest involving manual action, a visual recognition, and physical reaction on the part of the participants.
The game apparatus is simply designed and the apparatus is foolproof, so that no player will have an undue advantage, other than those provided by his natural abilities of visual perception and rapid physical reactions to visual stimuli.